vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (no Brasil, Madagascar 3: Os Procurados e em Portugal, Madagáscar 3) é um filme de animação americano de 2012, o terceiro da série Madagascar, e o primeiro a ser lançado em 3-D. Produzido pela DreamWorks Animation, tem como protagonistas os heróis dos outros dois filmes, Alex, o leão, Marty, a zebra, Melman, a girafa, e Glória, o hipopótamo. Estreou dia 8 de Junho nos Estados Unidos da América, 15 de Junho no Brasil e 26 de Julho em Portugal. O filme tem três diretores: além de Eric Darnell e Tom McGrath, responsáveis pelos dois primeiros filmes, Conrad Vernon também assina a direção.Informações sobre Madagascar 3: Os Procurados no AdoroCinema. Página visitada em 29-5-2012. Sinopse O filme começa com Alex (Ben Stiller) e os amigos Marty (Chris Rock), Melman (David Schwimmer), Glória (Jada Pinkett Smith) e os lêmures na África. Alex é acordado por Marty, dizendo-lhe que tinha uma surpresa para ele, Marty leva-o até um pequeno desnivel onde revela a sua surpresa de anos que é uma escultura em argila da cidade de Nova Iorque, Alex sente saudades do zoológico e decide ir com os seus amigos até Monte Carlo ir buscar os pinguins e os macacos. Alex, Marty, Melman, Glória e os lêmures, vão a nado até Monte Carlo, ao chegarem á claraboia do casino vem os macacos disfarçados de Rei dos Versalhes com os pinguins escondidos no vestido. Quando Alex vai descer para os apanhar, ele e Marty discutem, irritando Glória que avança até eles e acaba por partir a clarabóia, caindo os quatro no centro da sala, e as pessoas fogem assustadas, o chefe da segurança pede para ligar á capitã do controle de animais Chantel Dubois, que ao saber que um dos animais é um leão fica entusiasmada, pois para chegar á meta da sua vida precisa caçar e obter a cabeça do rei dos animais,enquanto isso Capitão chama o carro comandado por Recruta e Rico, os animais conseguem fugir no carro mas de repente são perseguidos por Dubois e os seus ajudantes, que acaba por conseguir apanhá-los, então para fugirem os pinguins ligam o nitro, que acaba por levá-los a um prédio isolado. Logo a seguir aparece o avião pilotado pelos macacos, quando estavam prestes a subir para o avião aparece Dubois,quanto Melman se agarrou á corrente de macacos Dubois consegue agarrar-lhe o pescoço com a sua corda, e acaba por voar com eles, então Alex desce pela corrente,e corta a corda, fazendo Dubois cair numa piscina. De repente o avião despenha-se,os macacos fogem ficando só Phill, Mason e os pinguins dizem que o avião morreu de vez. De repente aparecem os carros da policia e eles fogem,mas então param em frente de uma carruagem de um comboio com a imagem de um tigre, então a porta abre-se e vê-se o tigre de nome Vitaly (Bryan Cranston) Alex pede-lhe para se esconderem lá dentro até os policias irem embora mas ele diz que lá só podem entrar animais de circo e fecha a porta, o comboio começa a andar, então Alex reage e diz que são de um circo, a porta abre-se e aparece Gia(Jessica Chastain) uma jaguar, que os ajuda dizendo que o circo tinha de estar unido. Já dentro da carruagem Stefano(Martin Short) um leão-marinho pergunta-lhes qual é a sua atuação e Alex inventa uma que consiste em saltar de uma pedra alta e cair dentro de uma piscina cheia de cobras aquáticas, mas escapa á ultima hora libertando-se das cordas e acionando uma mochila a jato, e distribui balões às crianças(ao qual ele chama de trapézio americano).Stefano diz-lhes então que depois de irem para Roma iriam para Londres onde um promotor se gosta-se do que visse iria dar-lhes um contrato para Nova Iorque. Eles decidem ir também mas Vitaly diz que o dono não tolera clandestinos, mas os pinguins ouviram isso e no dia seguinte compram o circo.O Rei Julien entra na carruagem de Sonia, uma ursa que anda de bicicleta e apaixona-se. Entretanto Dubois apanha-lhes o rastro e também vai para Roma, quando chegaram começa o espetáculo e então Alex vê que as atuações deles são horríveis, Sônia e Rei Julien estão ausentes e Julien compra-lhe uma moto, porque a bicicleta havia se partido, e Dubois acaba presa por ter roubado uma mota de polícia para os seguir.Á noite com o comboio em andamento, Stefano diz a Alex que o Circo Zaragoza já foi o número um de toda a Europa e que Vitaly era a sua estrela, ele passava por arcos minúsculos o que era fisicamente impossível até que um dia ele foi longe demais e pediu para porem fogo num arco do tamanho de um anel, como ele usava azeite para escorregar melhor o seu pelo inflamou-se, perdendo a sua paixão e o seu pelo que quando cresceu já não era macio, e foi ai que o circo também caiu. Enquanto isso Dubois consegue fugir da prisão, pesquisa na internet por um leão desaparecido e encontra a notícia de Alex que está desaparecido, quando passou pela clinica médica onde os seus ajudantes estavam internados, ela começa a cantar uma canção que os emociona e cura milagrosamente. Enquanto isso Alex incentiva, os animais a fazerem um novo espetáculo, que é bem aceito depois de um discurso, ficando assim: Stefano e Marty são os homens bala, Melman e Glória dançam numa corda bamba, Alex e Gia são trapezistas, os elefantes fazem acrobacias nos lenços chineses, e os cavalos nos trampolins, os cães andam de patins a jato, Sônia faz o mesmo número mas desta vez com uma moto e juntamente com o Rei Julien,e Vitaly diz que vai fazer um salto a pedido de Gia e Stefano. Mas de repente os pinguins aparecem e dizem a Alex que a Dubois voltou. Eles entram todos no comboio á pressa, mas Vitaly abre o armário onde guardava os arcos por onde passava e teve de novo a visão do dia do acidente. Em Londres no dia do espetáculo, Alex vê Stefano chorar e ele diz-lhe que Vitaly vai embora, Alex consegue convencer Vitaly a atuar, pois quando o tigre disse que era impossível o velho Vitaly voltar a atuar, Alex diz que sempre foi impossível por isso as pessoas o adoravam, então Vitaly faz o mesmo número do acidente, mas troca o azeite por condicionador por ideia de Alex(Alex usa condicionador na juba para a pôr brilhante), depois de conseguir fazê-lo voltar com sucesso, os outros fazem um número espantoso com luzes neon ao som de Firework,música de Katy Perry. Depois de conseguirem o contrato, Dubois aparece dizendo aos macacos que estão disfarçados de Rei dos Versalhes, que o leão é um fugitivo e mostra-lhe a notícia, mas os pinguins ouvem e expulsam-na, depois de serem descobertos, eles saem do circo, indo para Nova Iorque atrás do barco que levava o comboio do circo, mas quando voltam ao zoológico, sentem-se tristes, e percebem-se de que a verdadeira vida cheia de aventuras, paixões e perigos estava lá fora e que quando estavam no circo eles se sentiam em casa, mas Dubois aparece e tranquliza-os, mas o Rei Julien, consegue escapar, avisando os pinguins, quando Dubois está quase a cortar a cabeça de Alex aparecem os tratadores do zoológico.Quando eles acordam, veem que estão nos seus habitats, mas agora vedados por cercas, e fizeram uma cerimônia,em frente do habitat de Alex, para agradecer a Dubois por o ter trazido de volta. Quando lhe dão um cheque ela rasga-o e esconde um dardo venenoso numa luva, dizendo que só pensou no leão, quando dispara, Alex põe as mãos para cima mas é salvo por Gia á ultima hora. Alex vê que o circo está a voar e que vieram salvá-los, o que conseguem com sucesso mas Stefano fica para trás e é apanhado por Dubois, Mort consegue-lhe roubar a pistola sedativa mas Alex diz para Gia que para salvar Stefano eles tem que fazer o truque que ele inventou, então Alex e Dubois começam a lutar no céu e os cães aparecem com mochilas a jato e Alex diz a Dubois que é para ela ficar no zoológico pois lá é o lugar dela.Stefano, depois de ser salvo, e Vitaly dizem que o trapézio americano é real. Alex, Marty, Melman, Glória, os lêmures, os macacos e os pinguins acabam por ficar no circo e o filme acaba com todos a dançar e cantar as músicas Afro Circus(música que Marty cantou quando o circo estava em Roma) e I Like To Move It(música cantada por Rei Julien no primeiro filme) com uma peruca colorida no comboio do circo em movimento. Até que Alex pergunta ao Capitão o que ele fez com Dubois, sendo que depois mostra que ela e os seus ajudantes, estão presos em caixas num barco, tal como Alex, Marty, Melman e Glória no primeiro filme, e quando ela olha pelo buraco, vê numa caixa á sua frente que o destino do barco é nada mais nada menos do que para... ...MADAGASCAR. Elenco Trilha sonora # "New York City Surprise" # "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by Danny Jacobs # "Wannabe" by Danny Jacobs # "Game On" # "Hot in Herre" by Danny Jacobs # "We No Speak Americano" by Yolanda Be Cool # "Light the Hoop on Fire!" # "Fur Power!" # "Non, je ne regrette rien" by Frances McDormand # "Love Always Comes as a Surprise" by Peter Asher # "Rescue Stefano" # "Firework" by Katy Perry # "Afro Circus/I Like to Move It" by Chris Rock & Danny Jacobs Ligações externas * Madagascar 3: Os Procurados - adorocinema.com Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2012 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes da DreamWorks Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes sobre animais Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Sequências de filmes Categoria:Filmes de animação da década de 2010